


Troll and human interpersonal relations

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Humans, Humans In Troll Romances, Humans understanding Trolls, Trolls, Trolls in Human Romances, Trolls understanding humans, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty much just making this up as I go, it's me explaining my head cannon of how troll romance works in a very story oriented way.</p><p>I have no idea what character's are going to turn up, or who they are when they turn up but shrugs could be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World and The school

The white board marker makes its way across the board: Troll and human interpersonal relations. The name of this subject had been up in the air for a while. Back on earth it had been called health, and this was earth’s style of school feeding after all. Even if it had been radically altered to fit the mixed species students this particular school accepted.

The new world had evolved a long way from its starting point. These days the society wasn’t a mix of races but rather a mix of species: Troll and human. Cherubs weren’t really ones for social groupings, not even the green blooded ones after they grew up, and the Leprechauns and Carapacians hadn’t been seen since the game ended. The game was won and the final prize was acquired, in this case a completely empty world for the two species to call home.

Now thirty years, a lot of time shenanigans, and a bit of ecto biology on the side later. The world was, well normal. Not normal by earth standards. Not Normal by Alternian or ever Beforus standards. It was just normal, normal by the standards of the people that lived on The World.

The world was never given a name. There were eight humans and twenty-four trolls to argue about what the name should be. So in the end, and after a lot of arguing, they just called it ‘The World’.

This school however was something different. It was a private school, but that wasn’t anything special, given that the world didn’t have a formal government, all schools where private. There were all girl schools, and all boy schools, just like there had been on earth. All human schools and all troll schools where sort of a new thing but it made sense, especially given the violent nature of trolls, and the stupid nature of humans. It wasn’t that there was prejudice, not exactly. It was just easier, and much safer.

This school was different. It was the first and currently only mixed species school, and yes it is going to get messy…

So in the end the subject was renamed Troll and Human interpersonal relations, long winded and slightly stupid. I wasn’t like the kids actually cared they still called it sex-ed. That wasn’t really what it was about though, well not exactly, it was mostly about making sure everyone was on the same page, because when a pair of trolls start waxing Ashen for a human, someone could very easily get hurt.


	2. Blood

LawGuide, the name was written up on the board. It had meaning probably but with one thing and another the only way to be certain of who she was or how she was related to the two trolls would be to ask, and right now no one was going to do that.

She turned back to face the room. “Good morning class, I am LawGuide and I will be teaching this class.”

“Today I’m just going to explain what you’ll be learning in this class and we’re just going to cover some really general stuff that hopefully you all already know. That said I do expect you all to take notes. 

The first thing I will say is regarding troll blood colours, the Hierarchy of the hemospectum is no longer a thing but a trolls blood colour does make a pretty big difference, that is a simple fact. Everything I say will be the general case there will always be exceptions but we don’t have time to mess about so none of you will take offence at what I say because no offence is meant okay?”

Several of the trolls in the class had raised their hands at this point, the Teacher sighed and nodded to the sea-dweller in the front row. “Yes Miss Amparo.”

“Sea-dwellers are better than Land-dwellers though.”

“No, not really they live a little longer but that certainly doesn’t make them better.” She looked around the whole room, “We will not be having this discussion in this classroom as far as I’m concerned you are all equal, human, low-blood, mid-blood, high-blood and sea-dweller, and you are all beneath me understand?”

The sea-dweller shrunk back, “Yes Sir.”

“Also you won’t call me Sir, just LawGuide is fine.”

Most of the other trolls had lowered their hands now, the humans just looked confused, but there was on mid-blood still with his hand raised. 

“Yes Mr Lyrara?”

“What colour is your blood?” He asked, “I mean you’re symbol is grey.”

The teacher smiled, “That’s because for the purposes of teaching this class the colour of my blood doesn’t matter. Also for the purposes of the Humans, and the trolls in this room who don’t already know.” There was a touch of venom in her voice, “It is the right of ever troll not to share their blood colour, and it is an incredibly personal question to ask if the troll in question has chosen to be anonymous.”

“Now can we please move on with the class?”


	3. outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law Guild outlines what she'll be teaching and some major mistakes that the class should be aware of, and will probably then go ahead and make anyway.

“Okay,” Law Guide said facing the fourteen humans and, thirteen trolls “In this class I’m going to cover the four troll quadrants, why they are important, and a few other aspects of Troll life, such as blood, and being in cahoots. On the Human side of things we’ll cover romantic relations, friendship, family, gender and gender orientation. Any questions?”

One boy had raised his hand, “Yes Mr Strider,” she paused, “Dale Strider, the one with his hand up.” Trolls were actually slightly easier, all thirteen in the class had different surnames, humans not so much, there were really only 6 different human surnames in use. She mentally added naming conventions to the curriculum, if they had time.

“I get the troll stuff, well I get that, sort of, but I don’t see why you need to explain the gender or friendship that makes no sense.”

Law Guide nodded her head slightly she’d been expecting something like this. “Trolls are an alien race,” She said simply, “We don’t actually share your concept of friendship and for as gender has no bearing on reproduction.”

Dale looked surprized, “Oh,” he said rather simply.

“Okay, I’ll just quickly outline a few things in the hopes that you lot don’t get into a horrible mess. First and for most the thing I need you all to understand, is forget anything anyone has ever told you, and remember this.

Troll romance is simple, Human romance is… not. It’s complicated and confusing and very very messy. Humans this applies to you as well, though troll romance seems confusing at first it isn’t really.

Trolls have four quadrants, humans claim to have only one, but to a greater, or lesser extent humans experience all the emotions that trolls do, along with a few interesting ones of their own.

She glanced at her watch, “We’re running out of time, so I’ll just quickly run through a few things. Waxing caliginous for someone is not the same as the human concept of hate, while humans are capably of caliginous feelings they aren’t common or stable. Moirallegiance is not quite the same as friends there are serious differences. The human concept of siblings is interesting, the relationship will often mirror that of Moirallegiance, or Auspisticism, but is very rarely concupiscent and such a relationship being concupiscent is considered taboo. And finally on the subject of gender yes human gender actually effects their reproductive organs, this means that while it should no longer be an issue the concept of a human harbouring concupiscent feelings for a member of the same gender was once considered taboo as well.”

She looked around the room at all the confused expressions. The bell rang, and several confused expressions were replaced with relieved ones. 

“Okay, go, and try not to kill each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have no idea why the class was so short, I image there was a lot of messing around kids trying to find the right room and all that stuff that makes the first class 1/3 the length of all the others.


	4. Nerici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerici, a Troll thinks about blood and the new world. Then tries to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay, I admit it, I have no idea what I'm doing...

The school was new, that much was obvious, a trial, there was several years mixed together, but few classes were set by the year the students were in. All in all, Law Guide was teaching 6 different TAHIR classes. Another teacher, Kind Help, was teacher another four classes, and there were a few students from mixed families that didn’t take the class. All in all there was something like 300 students at the school. And they were all in the cafeteria for lunch…

Nerici glanced around the hall trying to decide where to sit. The yellow blood looked around nervously. They said that blood colour didn’t make a difference anymore. But well. At her old school it had made a difference. Now of cause it was different, she’d never really interacted with humans before. Where they fit in the pecking order she had no idea. They had mutant candy red blood, so perhaps the bottom of the spectrum made sense. But at the same time it didn’t. They all had that colour blood. 

She didn’t have the faintest idea where she should sit. There was a few empty seats near a pair of olive bloods she’d had a class with earlier, but there was also a cerulean blood sitting with them, and she wasn’t sure what he’d think of her taking a seat there. 

There was a pair a humans though, a blond haired girl waved at her. She shrugged, well, if they were classed as the lowest no one would be upset if she sat with them. And if they weren’t well, refusing the girls apparent request would be bad. 

She went and sat with them. “I’m Rain,” the girl introduced herself. “And this is Josh.” The boy had darker hair. 

She nodded, “I’m Nerici” she said. 

She glanced between the two of them trying to figure it out. They certainly didn’t seem like Matesprites. Moirrails probably but who knew she could be wrong, what was it Law Guild had said about humans relationships? She hadn’t really been paying attention, mess was the word she’d used wasn’t it? Then again. So was Troll romance wasn’t it? Oh well she’d figure it out soon enough. 

“So anyway,” Rain continued talking animatedly, “The school is really cool, I mean it’s great how we’ve got everyone all together. But I really don’t see the point of human and troll whatdoyoucallit.” She shrugged and turned to look at Nerici, “What do you think? You’re in our class right?”

“Umm… yeah, I think so.” Nerici was nervous, just great she could see why they had that class now, humans were hard. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a human talks to some trolls

Dana looked around the cafeteria lunch in hand. Okay, she had to admit the mixed specie school was defiantly cool.

She headed to a table at the far end of the hall. There were four trolls and one human already sitting there. One empty seat left. She glanced around the group before taking the seat. Unlike every other troll at the school these four had fins and gills on their necks. She didn’t know much about Trolls, but these were sea-dwellers, the former aristocrats of Alternian society. Things like that didn’t matter so much anymore but they still held themselves apart.

She was stilling between a male troll and the human girl, who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with the troll sitting beside her. The troll across the table glared at you darkly.

“Did anyone say you could sit there?” his voice was low and menacing.

You shrugged. “No, but this is the school cafeteria it’s not like I need your permission to sit here is it.”

The troll smirked. “No you don’t. That said, it’s generally polite to check first, if other people are already sitting at the table. Or don’t you humans learn manners?”

She rolled her eyes, “Was anyone else sitting here?” the sarcasm clear in her voice.

“No,” The other human girl turned to face the troll. “Drop it Dusrel, she’s welcome to sit here.”

“I’m Mimi, and you don’t know anything about trolls do you.”

“Wow, I’m hurt.” Dana said in mock offended tones.

Mimi shrugged. “This is Sirera, Dusrel, Fivfun, and Nitico” She said starting with troll next to her and proceeding around the group. “And you’d be Dana Strider right? You have quads with Sirera and I don’t you?”

Okay… that was slightly creepy, but what the hell. “Quads?” you said slightly confused, was that some sports subject?

“Short for quadrants, that stupid relationship class.” Dusrel sneered from across the table.

That sort of made sense. She could vaguely remember a seatroll that resembled Sirera asking a question in the class. “Oh yeah, you were the one that made the comment about high bloods right?”

On the other side of Mimi Sirera shrugged. “Yeah, it’s frustrating that teachers think that but this is there world.”

Mimi nodded her head slightly in agreement, but didn’t say anything.

Fivfun shook her head. She was different from the other three trolls somehow. Dana couldn’t quite pick it, perhaps her fins where slightly larger her manor was certainly different. “That belief does not actually make any real difference. Even when treated as equals highbloods will always come out on top.”

Mimi looked confused for a moment. Then just embarrassed. “Oh you mean the lifespan thing.”

“Exactly.”

Dana was just confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law guide watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup... I have no idea what I'm doing, it seems ridiculously fluffy, but I'm having fun so shrugs.

Second day of school, and time to actually made so progress regarding education. Law guide smiles as she sees the students clustered outside the classroom. They are already forming groups she noticed. And a large number of groups had both Trolls and humans.

So well at least the start of mixing was good. That said it was only a matter of time before the different interactions started causing problems. Time to get started with the class then.

Law guide doesn’t actually frown as she watches the kids take their seats, but she wants to. There a 27 kids in this class, and the classroom has exactly that many seats. Someone running the school’s idea. It forces the kids to sit next to someone. The desks were arranged in sets of three, three rows, and three sets of rows.

Every single set had either completely all humans, or all trolls. The only exception was the set at the centre back. Two humans, and one trolls. If she didn’t know better she would have call them the outcasts. Only sitting together because there hadn’t been any other seats left.

She did know better. The troll sitting on the left was Sirera Amparo, the classes one sea dweller, possibly an outcast, but by choice rather than requirement. The girl in the middle was Mimi, Law Guild knew about her, so no real surprize that the girl was associating was trolls. As for the other human, that was strange. Dana Strider. The again, the Striders as a whole never were ones to shy away from something knew and strange.

“Okay, today we’re going to be looking at the concepts of friendship, and being in cahoots. Surprisingly the two do have a lot in common,” especially if you take into account the shallow friendship of high school girls. She didn’t actually say that out loud, but what she’d read in human literature it was actually true. “That said they do have a lot different.”

“Okay, I want everyone to take out a piece of paper, and something to write with.” She waited while those who hadn’t done so already, most of the class, begrudgingly retrieved notebooks and pens. “Okay, I would like the trolls to list down stuff and about cahoots, and the humans friendship, I want you to think about why you want to be, how it starts, the advantages, and disadvantages, and why you might stop being friends, or in cahoots okay?”

Most of the class in nodding or starting to write. Law guide continues however. “Mimi, Aida and Synari” she calls the names of two humans and one trolls, “You guys can write down for cahoots or friendship, which ever you are more comfortable with ok?” She didn’t call any of their surnames out, and this time it wasn’t because of the confusion, they were going to have it hard enough, without a teacher blabbing their stories in the middle of class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is even with Synari, why is she writing about friendship, and why can't Stresh stop getting distracted by her. 
> 
> (also known as, more stupid stuff by me)

Stresh glanced sideways at Synari, but pretended to be focused on his own work. He didn’t understand why law guild had told the other troll she could write which ever made her more comfortable. More than that it irritated him to notice out of the corner of his eye that she was indeed writing about friendship rather than cahoots.

He tried to ignore her and focus on his own work. He could deal with caliginous feelings after class. He couldn’t help getting distracted though. She’d been irritating him before class He’d only decided to sit next to her after Frikor had taken the seat on the other side.

Cahoots, cahoots. He was supposed to be focusing on class work. Okay so, why do you want to be in cahoots with someone? Mutual advantage. An ally. Safety in numbers. They were more like advantages but same thing right?

What in the world? He didn’t even get what she’s writing on that piece of paper. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she was writing about Moirallegiance, what the actual hell, ‘someone to talk to’? What on earth? She was a troll wasn’t she what in the world was she even writing?

Okay so disadvantages? He forced himself to return to his own work. Well having to watch your back a bit. It was less likely around his blood caste, but there was always a chance someone might back stab you. What else? There wasn’t really anything else. The whole point of cahoots was the mutual advantage. If wasn’t advantages you didn’t stay in cahoots. Well that met nicely for reasons to stop being in cahoots. What else?

Well the two obvious ones would be them backstabbing you, or something better coming alone and you back stabbing them.

That was about it, as far as he could be bothered. Cahoots was really a thing for high bloods. He glanced sideways at Synari again. Argh, the way she just casually bushed the hair away from her eyes only to have it fall back was infuriating. He was certain this stuff had never bothered him with other people. No, Synari was special. In a really infuriating way.

“Okay then Class who’s finished?”

Stresh along with most of the class raised his hand. Beside him Synari raised her hand. Hmm, what the hell even had she written? He couldn’t actually see though since her pen was now lying across the page, almost as though she didn’t want him reading her work. What do you know? If she was going to be embarrassed about it afterwards why in the world had she even written about Friendship instead?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And meet Aida, she's odd two, and had a better idea of what's going on with Mimi and Synari even if it does take a while for the penny to drop.

“Okay then, class. I think we’ll mix thinks up a little.”

Aida continued writing frantically, perhaps this hadn’t been the best idea, but Law Guide had said it was fine for her to write either. Both of the other two at her desk were finished.

“Okay I want everyone to stand up.”

Aida was a touch behind everyone else, but she dropped the pen triumphantly, having achieved her goal.

Law Guide watched as the class stood, her face impassive, well she had to start somewhere, and this class was in the end probably more about socializing than anything else. “Okay everyone move away from the desks, leave your bags, but take your note books.”

Aida followed the instructions, along with the rest of the class holding her note book against her chest.

“Okay let’s see,” Law Guide consulted the class roll. “Synari, Aida, Mimi. I want the three of you to from a group of three. Sujoku, Jami, you too pair up. Nreshi, Joan, you two.” She worked her way through the class list pairing the class one troll one human.

Aida moved first out of the three, resuming her seat at the centre front of the class room. Forcing the other two to sit one either side of her. The Rust blood didn’t seem too bothered, but the other human seemed kind of annoyed.

Law Guide smiled as desks were shifted into pairs and the trolls and humans sat back down. There that was better, she’d only had to completely force the situation. “Okay, next step is easy. Introduce yourselves, talk, and compare and contrast notes on what being friend and being in cahoots means.

Aida Shifted her desk back so the other two could turn their desks inwards. Was she imagining the look of resentment in Mimi’s eyes?

“Well,” She broke the silence, “I’m Aida…” Around them the other pairs had already started talking, but Mimi just seemed content to stare coldly at Synari. That really puzzled her, she would have been less surprised if the stared had been going the other way. Then again the glare wasn’t exactly caliginous, it was the kind of glare you might expect from a high blood, who just couldn’t believe they were supposed to work with a rust blood.

The penny dropped. She couldn’t believe it had taken so long for her to realize.

“So, what do you two end up writing about?” She asked, forcing the cheerful tone. “I ended up doing both.”

“Cahoots,” Mimi said simply, at almost the same time as Synari said “Friendship.”

Yup, Aida smiled and tried not to laugh, working with these two was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Now we'll get ever friendly Jace to explain to Stofar what exactly friendship is.  
> no... Stofar does not understand... but that's okay.

Stofar looked across at the boy across from him. The boy grinned showing off buck teeth. He held out his hand to the troll. “I’m Jace Harley.” Stofar ignored the proffered lim.

“Stofar… Luvant.” The tealblood said hesitantly. He’d never really interacted with humans before… And right now he’d really rather not. He’d rather just go back to his books and be left alone. “This human was so… So overtly friendly. If the human kept up he’d start thinking the guy was pale for him. Which didn’t make any sense. He didn’t believe in sympathy at first sight.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

“Yeah, can we just get on with this?” There’s an annoyed tone to his voice, and thankfully the boy took the hint.

“Yeah alright.” He seemed a little sullen. “How do you want to do this?”

Stofar shrugged. “Why don’t you tell me about friendship,” The word tasted foreign on his tongue, “and then I can tell you about cahoots.”

Jace grinned alright then. “Where should I start?”

“How about the start of the page.” He said sarcastically god this human was cheerful.

Jace laughed. “Yeah that seems like a pretty good idea.”

“Well I guess why I’d want to be friends with someone is hard.”

Stofar rolled his eyes. “Do you have a reason or not?”

Jace grin that stupid smile. “Well yeah, a friend is someone you want to hang out with. Someone you get on with and want to spend time with. I guess it’s kind of just people you like hanging out with.”

Stofar stared. That was just about the stupidest thing he’d heard yet. What did Law Guide even want from them? Cahoots and Friendship didn’t really seem to have anything in common so far. “Okay, so how does friendship start?”

Jace shrugged. “Most of the time you meet someone, and you find there’s stuff you like to talk about, and I don’t know you just sort of start being friends.”

He wasn’t even going to question it anymore, this wasn’t something that could be easily understood. He’d just ask the questions, write down whatever Jace told him, and try to understand it later. He would understand. “So, what are the advantages and disadvantages?”

Jace thought for a moment. “Well, I guess advantages would be its fun, and you’ve got people who are there for you and that you can talk to. As for disadvantages I don’t think there are many. Maybe worrying about them but that’s about it.”

He looked confused, but okay. Friendship defiantly sounded like something that would require further research. “Okay and Reasons to stop being friends.”

Jace’s expression changed. He became more sombre. “There are lots…”

He felt a sudden sympathetic pang. “Want to tell me some of them?” His voice had lost most of the annoyance. He could see the cracks in the mask. Maybe Sympathy at first sight, or at least first meeting, was a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it known that I'm more or less making this up as I go, somethings I'm not, somethings I'm planning. The end of this was not planned... It just happened. I'm probably way more surprised than you are.
> 
> and because I'm evil, we may not get back to these two for a while, but trust me, we will... (probably)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dion never asked for any of this.

Dion and Dale walk out of the class room. Together. They weren’t brothers… well only in the sense that all striders were brothers. They’d gravitated to each other on the first day of school.

There were plenty of other Striders in the school yes, Dion didn’t have a clue how many, a lot was all he’d figured. But there was just something about Dale that was different. Admittedly He was a little annoyed about what Dale had said on the first day of school. But well, Dale was only human. He laughed at the thought so was he technically. He’d never even seen a troll before this year, but it made a lot of sense for Gender and the way humans interacted with each other the be on the curriculum. Not that he’d say that to Dale.

Dale was… Dale was a friend. They shared five out of six classes, Dale taking photography, while he took Biology. They shared, sex-ed, advanced maths, Physics, and programing.

Dion watched as Dale stopped seemingly lost in thought. “So umm, lunch?”

Dale’s attention returned. “Oh, sorry, I actually said I’d meet up with some guys from photography, so we can go over some stuff before the class.”

“Oh…” Dion forced himself to smile. “Okay I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He continued on to the cafeteria alone. Well, alone for a few steps before a troll he vaguely recognized from his class fell into step with him.

“That’s rough man.” The troll had a brown symbol on his shirt, though Dion hadn’t really picked up that much about what the symbols meant, other than that their colour was important to some trolls. Their blood was that colour or something. How did that even work?

“What do you mean?” Dion asked, continuing towards to cafeteria.

“When your Flush-crush just blows you off like that, it’s rough. He doesn’t even know does he?”

“Flush-crush? What the hell are you talking about?”

The troll rolled his eyes. “You like him don’t you?”

“What? Like… you mean… what no. Why would you even think that? The Dude is practically my brother.”

“Brother?”

Dion rolled his eyes. “Why are you even taking to me? For the purposes of this conversation Brother means someone I would never enter into any sort of relationship with okay? He’s my friend alright?”

The trolls gaze dropped. “Umm… sorry I… misinterpreted the situation.” He didn’t stop walking next to Dion though.

“And? What do you want?” Dion couldn’t help the pissed off tone to his voice, he couldn’t believe the troll had thought… Had thought what? That he liked Dale? What wasn’t there to like about Dale?

“Sorry.” The troll fled before Dion could say anything else… weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Jami sat at the edge of the cafeteria detective novel open in front of him. All in all the new school was pretty cool. So were the other kids, but right now he just really wanted to figure out what happened. He had two theories, the only question was which one was it? Was it the sister, who half the cast suspected had a massive motive, but no means? Or the quiet maid that no one had even noticed, though Jami was rather stumped on the motive for her, but he had the feeling that the writer would just invent one as necessary. Annoying when they already had a perfectly good motive, but oh well he’d see. He was only two thirds of the way through the book.

Robb sat down opposite him. Jami sighed and closed the book he’d have to finish it later. A troll slipped onto a chair as well. “This is Morran” Robb introduced the Troll. Jami recognised him faintly from their sex-ed class earlier in the day, well maybe that wasn’t the best name for it, but Troll and human interpersonal relations was such a mouthful.

He nodded slightly holding out his hand. “I’m Jami Crocker. Robb and I used to go to school together before this place started up,”

“We both applied here, along with two of our other friends but they didn’t get in.” Robb finished the story simply he didn’t really want to talk about the other two. Jami could relate.

“So you got any friends here?” Jami asked.

The cerulean scowled. The relaxed, Robb had explained after all. Humans worked quite differently to trolls. He could handle some light pale flirtation in return for a safe place to hang out, and people to watch his back. From what Rob had said as well the risk of betrayal was low as well, which was also nice. “Not really. I mean I used to go to school with some of the other trolls, but I had a rather violent falling out with my kismesis at the end of last year. That’s kind of why I decided to transfer. Unfortunately for me, she’s here as well. I’m just glad I don’t share any classes with the blue bitch, but she has most of the other highbloods on side.”

The troll was becoming increasingly agitated. Jami held up his hands slightly. “Whoa, chill. It’s cool you can hang with us it’s not a problem.” Yeah he knew next to nothing about troll quadrants or whatever a kismesis even was but Morran seemed more than a little annoyed. Around, the don’t even bother to hide the body levels over annoyed if Jami was any judge. As much fun as a murder mystery at school would be it wouldn’t be a mystery if this troll decided to kill his ex-girlfriend or whatever.

Morran seemed to visually relax. He forced a smile. “Yeah sorry… thanks.” Perhaps pale flirting was something he could really use right now anyway.


End file.
